Petite Voix Intérieure
by Caliadne
Summary: À peine une semaine après la mort de son parrain, Harry est aussi joyeux que si on lui avait annoncé la mort violente de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu aussi heureux? Comme le dit si bien Remus: ‘je crois qu'on en a manqué un chapitre...'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** À mon grand malheur, rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient, sauf... non, j'ai beau chercher, il n'y a vraiment rien qui m'appartient... s'enfuit en sanglotant

**Titre:** Petite Voix Intérieure

**Auteure:** Caliadne

**Genre:** Humour/Humour

**Rating:** G, ou K+ comme a décidé de le surnommer ffnet (pour l'instant, je vous avertirai si ça change...)

**Spoilers :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Résumé:** À peine une semaine après la mort de son parrain, Harry est aussi joyeux que si on lui avait annoncé la mort violente de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu aussi heureux? Comme le dit si bien Remus: je crois qu'on en a manqué un chapitre...'

**Note de l'auteure:** Je tiens à remercier en particulier Tinkerbell7 et Mÿstéa, qui ont été mes toutes premières lectrices, et qui m'ont assuré que c'était bien un amas de niaiseries, ce que j'avais écrit là. Elles sont toujours là dans mes moments de folie, et cette fic est définitivement née d'un des pires... Bref, lisez et vous verrez ce que je veux dire... Ah oui, et je remercie aussi Laika la Louve, qui m'a donné quelques bonnes insultes ;) Et finalement merci à Sakumoyo, qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre (et les quelques suivants).

* * *

**Prologue**

En ce beau matin du premier jour des vacances d'été de tous les étudiants de Poudlard, l'humeur était tendue dans la salle à manger du 12, place Grimmauld. Malgré les neuf convives habituellement bavards attablés devant le petit-déjeuner, un silence de plomb régnait. Tous attendaient avec impatience qu'Harry les rejoigne. Molly Weasley brisa le silence en laissant échapper une assiette de bacon et en lâchant une bordée de jurons.

- Je devrais peut-être aller le réveiller, proposa Ron d'une petite voix.

- Voyons, Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises ! lui dit sa mère d'un ton sec. Aujourd'hui est le premier jour depuis la mort de son parrain où il n'a pas d'école pour se changer les idées. Il faut lui laisser prendre les choses à son propre rythme !

Comme Ron baissait piteusement le nez vers son assiette, un claquement de porte retentit à l'étage. Chaque personne autour de la table se redressa sur sa chaise, figé dans le mouvement qu'il était en train d'effectuer.

- Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, marmonna Fred en grimaçant.

- Ça va barder, renchérit son jumeau.

Le silence aurait pu être coupé au couteau alors que les occupants de la salle à manger écoutaient avec appréhension les pas d'Harry descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, traverser le salon, et s'arrêter devant la porte, qu'il ouvrit à toute volée.

- Salut la compagnie ! claironna-t-il, un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Bah quoi, ça va pas ? demanda-t-il en prenant deux toasts dans sa main droite, et trois tranches de bacon dans la gauche. Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, je vais prendre mon petit-déj' dans ma chambre. J'ai plein de trucs à faire. Bon matin tout le monde !

Il quitta la pièce en s'enfournant une tranche de bacon dans la bouche, laissant derrière lui un silence abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Arthur, éberlué.

- Il était joyeux, apparemment..., dit Ginny en fixant toujours la porte.

- Je crois qu'on en a manqué un chapitre, ajouta Remus.

- Rrrrrrrrrrron... Pshiuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ronfla Mundungus Fletcher, affalé sur sa chaise.

Outre les ronflements répétés de Mundungus, la pièce était retombée dans un silence pensif. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu rendre Harry si joyeux, du jour au lendemain ? Hier encore, dans le Poudlard Express, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son parrain, d'après les dires de Ron. Cette fois, ce fut Tonks qui rompit le silence en se levant.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Mundungus et moi on a des achats à faire, dit-elle en envoyant un verre d'eau au dormeur pour le réveiller. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Molly, c'était délicieux. On repassera ce soir pour avoir des nouvelles du jeune Potter.

- On devrait partir nous aussi, nos friandises ne s'inventront pas toutes seules, ajouta George en se levant à son tour.

- Moi aussi je vais aller au travail, chérie, dit Arthur en empoignant sa serviette.

- Je viens avec toi, Arthur, annonça Remus. J'ai quelqu'un à rencontrer au Ministère de la Magie.

Les trois Weasley, Remus, Tonks et Mundungus traversèrent le hall sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller le portrait de la mère de Sirius, tout en faisant promettre à Molly de leur donner souvent des nouvelles d'Harry. Ils avaient presque passé la porte quand Tonks heurta le porte-manteau et le fit tomber dans un grand fracas.

- TRAITRES DU SANG ! hurla la mère Black de sa position sur le mur.

- Désolée, je l'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusait Tonks en remettant le porte-manteau à sa place.

- VOUS SOUILLEZ LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK !

À ce moment, Ginny sortit de la cuisine et se posta devant la toile.

- Je m'en occupe !

Depuis le temps qu'elle passait dans le quartier-général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ginny avait découvert une façon de faire taire la vieille.

- SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! continuait de s'époumoner madame Black.

- T'ES QU'UNE VIEILLE MEGERE ! répondit Ginny du tac au tac.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la salle à manger, laissant sa fille à son occupation. Ron était assis à la table et finissait son bol de céréales en silence. Quand il se rendit compte que sa mère le fixait, il leva les yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Ron, voyons, le réprimanda-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette. Ne parle pas avec de la nourriture dans la bouche, c'est impoli !

- JEUNE ECERVELEE ! continuait à crier la mère de Sirius dans le salon.

- VIEILLE PEAU ! répliquait Ginny sans attendre.

Molly s'assit en face de son fils.

- Tu sais, Ron, peut-être que tu devrais aller parler à Harry...

- PETITE FRIPOUILLE !

- Pourquoi moi, maman ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, toi ?

- ODIEUSE VIEILLE SORCIERE !

- Eh bien, tu es son meilleur ami, il se confiera plus à toi qu'à moi, tu ne penses pas ?

- INGRATE PETITE SOTTE !

- Bon, j'y vais...

- ESPÈCE DE HARPIE EDENTEE !

En sortant de la salle à manger, Ron croisa sa soeur, qui y retournait.

- J'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

En passant devant le portrait, le rouquin l'entendit discrètement rouspéter 'les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun savoir-vivre !' avant de refermer violemment ses rideaux.

Ron monta les escaliers lentement, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre une fois en haut. Devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, il hésita quelques instants avant de cogner.

- Oui, entrez, retentit la voix de son ami, toujours aussi joyeuse.

Ron tourna la poignée argentée et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Ah, Ron ! le salua Harry. Je peux t'aider ?

Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley s'assit maladroitement sur le lit, en face de son meilleur ami.

- En fait, Harry, j'aimerais te parler de... commença-t-il.

- De quoi ? l'interrogea Harry après un moment de silence.

Ron prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- De Sirius, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage bronzé du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Pourquoi tu veux parler de lui ?

- Eh bien, euh..., marmonnait Ron en se tordant les mains. C'est que... depuis qu'il est... enfin, depuis qu'il a... disparu... tu es triste, mais... ce matin, tu t'es levé... heureux... On se demandait seulement... ce que tu... bien, ce qui a changé depuis... tu sais quoi...

A la plus grande surprise du rouquin, Harry éclata de rire. Après quelques secondes d'hilarité auxquelles Ron ne comprenait strictement rien, il se calma et retrouva son sérieux.

- En fait, Ron, je peux te confier un secret ?

- Bien sûr, Harry, tu sais que tu peux me dire n'importe quoi !

- Et tu promets de ne le répéter à personne ?

- A personne ! Je le jure sur la tête de Buck !

Harry leva vers son ami ses yeux verts qui, en ce moment, étincelaient de joie.

- J'entends la voix de Sirius dans ma tête !

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

Après une longue absence, me revoici ! Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi j'avais arrêté de poster sur ffnet, mais bref, me revoici avec quelques nouveaux chapitres que j'ai écrits entre temps. Enjoy!

En passant, désolée pour les ¯...¯ des dialogues mentaux d'Harry. C'est vraiment laid, je sais. Normalement je mets des astérisques, mais ffnet me les enlève...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ron fixa son meilleur ami, abasourdi.

- Tu.. entends... quoi ?

- La voix de Sirius dans ma tête, compléta Harry.

Ron se passa la main devant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, continue Harry, mais depuis quelques jours, j'entends sa voix dans ma tête. Je peux avoir des conversations avec lui, il entend tout ce que je pense...

- Tu es sûr que tu ne fais pas de fièvre, Harry ? demanda le rouquin.

- Bien sûr que non ! Maintenant, pourrais-tu nous laisser, j'étais justement en train d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec mon parrain...

Ron hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard ébahi vers le Survivant, couché sur le dos et en train d'avoir une conversation avec son parrain décédé, dans sa tête...

Une fois que la porte se referma derrière son ami, Harry s'allongea dans une position confortable, prêt à continuer la conversation avec Sirius.

­­¯Bon, où en était-on ?¯ pensa-t-il.

¤Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Ron t'a cru, pour le coup de ma voix dans ta tête,¤ vint la réponse de son parrain, dans ses pensées.

¯À vrai dire, je m'y attendais un peu... Moi non plus, je ne l'aurais pas cru s'il m'avait dit qu'il entendait des personnes mortes lui parler !¯

¤C'est vrai... Alors dis-moi, filleul, est-ce qu'Hermione va venir faire un tour ici bientôt ?¤

Harry eut un sursaut qui manqua de le faire tomber du lit.

¯Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?¯

¤Tu l'aimes bien, non ?¤

¯Mais non ! C'est juste une amie !¯

¤...¤

¯...¯

¤...¤

¯Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, j'aime Hermione !¯

¤C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Et elle vient quand ?¤

¯Elle arrive vendredi, et elle reste une semaine ronchonna Harry de sa voix mentale la plus vexée possible.¯

¤Aha !¤

¯Aha quoi ?¯

¤Aha, mon plan de séduction va se mettre en marche bientôt !¤

¯NON ! Non non non ! Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sirius !¯

¤Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, chéri ! Je suis dans ta tête !¤

¯Merde...¯

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

À la table du souper, l'ambiance était encore plus tendue qu'à celle du déjeuner, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était cette assiette de pommes de terre à l'air si alléchant, posée complètement à l'autre bout de la table...

¤Eh bien, lève-toi et va les chercher, si elles te tentent tant, ces pommes de terre !¤

Harry faillit s'étouffer dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à entendre son parrain intervenir dans la moindre de ses pensées.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Molly en l'entendant tousser.

- Oui oui, madame Weasley. Pourriez-vous me passer l'assiette de pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît ?

Le Survivant prit joyeusement l'objet de ses désirs des mains de la mère de Ron, et se servit une pomme de terre. Elle avait l'air si ronde, si tendre, qu'il avait presque peur de la couper...

¤Merlin, Harry, de la façon que tu penses de cette pomme de terre, on dirait que tu fantasmes sur une femme... ou sur Hermione !¤

¯Tu sais, Sirius, il est parfois sage de se taire...¯

¤À quoi bon ? Tu ne peux rien me faire, maintenant !¤

Il marquait un point… Harry fit de son mieux pour bloquer les intrusions mentales de son parrain et se tourna vers Ron.

- C'est bien vendredi qu'Hermione arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, répondit le rouquin. Et elle reste jusqu'à celui d'après.

¤Harry aime Hermione ! Harry aime Hermione !¤ chantonnait son parrain.

¯LA FERME !¯

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre s'allonger sur son lit pour pouvoir parler à Sirius en paix. Depuis l'épisode du souper, ce dernier s'était tenu un peu plus tranquille que d'habitude. Malheureusement, depuis leur dernière conversation, Harry était incapable d'arrêter de comparer Hermione à une pomme de terre...

¤Alors, plus que deux jours avant l'arrivée de la patate séduisante ! Des plans pour la semaine ?¤

¯Non, pas de plans particuliers, et ne l'appelle plus jamais la patate séduisante !¯

¤Bon, d'accord... La pomme de terre alléchante, ça te va ?¤

¯Gniiii...¯

Pour s'enlever certaines idées pas très catholiques envers une patate de la tête, il décida de se mettre en pyjama. Il jugea qu'il faisait trop chaud dans la maison pour mettre un chandail, et se recoucha sur le lit, portant seulement son boxer à pois violets sur fond rose, cadeau de Noël de la part de Fred et George.

¤Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, ne porte pas ce boxer pendant qu'Hermione sera ici.¤

¯Comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je porte ?¯

¤Tu en as une image très claire dans ta tête...¤

¯Ah bon... et puis de toute façon, Hermione n'aura aucune raison de voir mes sous-vêtements !¯

¤Que tu crois, mon cher, que tu crois !¤

¯On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plaît ?¯

¤Bon, d'accord... De quoi veux-tu parler ?¤

Harry hésita quelques instants avant de poser sa question.

¯C'est comment, là où tu es ?¯

¤À vrai dire, ce n'est pas bien intéressant. C'est noir et pas mal vide...¤

¯Sirius, es-tu en train d'insinuer que l'intérieur de ma tête est noir et vide ?¯

¤Mais non ! Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je peux juste te parler dans ta tête ! Je suis encore derrière le rideau, sauf que je ne peux pas sortir et il n'y a absolument rien dans le coin.¤

À ce moment, Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- Harry, maman se demandait... commença Ginny, avant de s'interrompre d'un borborygme inintelligible.

Le regard d'Harry passa du visage rouge de Ginny à son boxer coloré. Comprenant l'embarras de la jeune fille, et le sien du même coup, Harry se fit rouler derrière son lit, sentant le rouge lui monter au visage. Quand il leva la tête, la jeune Weasley avait déjà quitté la pièce, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry entendit un rire dans sa tête.

¯Pourquoi tu ris, toi ?¯ demanda-t-il à son parrain.

¤Désolé... C'était juste... trop drôle !¤ hoquetait Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

¯Alors si c'est comme ça, je me couche...¯

Harry se glissa entre ses draps, ignorant les protestations de son parrain, et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves plus intéressants les uns que les autres...

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

Le vendredi arriva bien plus rapidement qu'Harry ne l'aurait souhaité. En fait, il avait extrêmement hâte de voir Hermione, il avait tout simplement peur de ce que son parrain pourrait réussir à lui faire faire pendant la semaine.

- Harry ! vint la voix de Ron du bas des escaliers. Elle arrive !

Le jeune homme se leva d'un coup, son cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? C'était une chose de la voir à l'école, au moins il pouvait facilement trouver des sujets de conversation, mais ici, à Grimmauld Place ? Elle allait le trouver idiot, c'était sûr et certain !

¤Du calme, cow-boy ! Prends une grande respiration, descends les escaliers, et souhaite-lui la bienvenue à Grimmauld Place ! C'est ta maison, maintenant, après tout...¤

C'était la chose la plus sensée que Sirius avait dite depuis quatre jours. Harry lissa du plat de la main un pli imaginaire dans son chemisier, essaya inutilement de rendre ses cheveux présentables, prit une grande respiration et descendit dans l'entrée.

Il arriva en bas au même moment où Hermione franchissait la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue...

¤Bien évidemment qu'elle n'a pas changé, tu l'as vue la semaine dernière !¤

Hermione fut amicalement embrassée par tous les membres de la famille Weasley qui se trouvent dans la maison, ainsi que par Remus, Tonks, et même Dumbledore ! Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'Harry qui ne lui avait pas souhaité la bienvenue. Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire (avoir des dents de taille normale la rendait incroyablement plus belle !).

- Salut, Harry !

- Oui euh... bienvenue à Grimmauld Place, Hermione !

¤Bien joué ! Maintenant, embrasse-la !¤

¯Mais t'es complètement malade ?¯

¤Pas sur les lèvres, idiot, juste une petite bise sur la joue, comme tous les autres ont fait !¤

Le débat mental fut interrompu quand Hermione s'avança et plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue d'Harry, qui devint immédiatement rouge comme une pivoine.

¤Chapeau !¤ dit Sirius sarcastiquement.

¯La ferme, Sirius...¯

- Le souper est prêt ! cria Molly, qui s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine.

Toute la petite compagnie s'assit autour de la grande table, où un poulet fumant les attendait. Les convives se servirent joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien. Harry, assis entre Hermione et Ron, avait déjà commencé à s'empiffrer, pour éviter d'avoir à faire la conversation avec Hermione.

¤T'es pitoyable.¤

¯Je sais...¯

Sa voisine se tourna vers lui, lui présentant un plat, souriante.

- Tu veux des pommes de terre, Harry ?

Le principal intéressé sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, alors que son parrain éclatait de rire dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose qu'Hermione devait lui demander, ces temps-ci... Il hocha la tête et se servit une toute petite patate.

- Juste ça ? demanda Ron en lui prenant le plat des mains. D'habitude, tu adores les pommes de terres de maman !

- Oui, et bien, euh... Je n'ai pas très envie d'en manger, ce soir...

¤Peut-être, mais tu as certainement envie de leur faire autre chose...¤

¯Tu deviens invivable, Sirius !¯

¤Normal, je suis mort !¤

- Alors, les jeunes, leur dit Tonks, qui avait aujourd'hui les cheveux orange fluo. Des plans pour la semaine ?

- Demain, on va au Chemin de Traverse, répondit Ginny. Mais à part ça, rien de particulier.

¤Moi j'ai des plans pour toi, mon cher filleul !¤

Harry, au désespoir, se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son dos, et un frisson pas tout à fait désagréable lui parcourut l'échine.

- Ça va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait une note d'inquiétude.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement néandertalien et se leva de table.

- J'ai mal à la tête. Je vais prendre des Advil.

¤Des quoi ?¤

Les regards de tous les gens attablés – à l'exception d'Hermione – reflétaient la même pensée qu'avait eue son parrain.

- Un médicament pour le mal de tête... précisa Harry.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, se projeta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, essayant de repousser une migraine qui arrivait véritablement.

¤C'était quoi, ça ?¤ explosa son parrain.

¯Désolé de te décevoir, mais avoir quelqu'un qui passe des commentaires à tout bout de champ dans ma tête ne m'aide pas du tout !¯

¤Eh bien, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre des commentaires de ma part. J'ai accès à toutes tes pensées, et je sais même mieux que toi combien tu aimes Hermione, alors je ne te laisserai pas la regarder pendant une semaine sans rien faire !¤

Harry sentait un nœud d'appréhension grossir dans la région de son abdomen. La semaine allait être plus longue que prévue...

¤Plus longue, peut-être, mais aussi plus... amusante !¤

¯La ferme...¯


	3. Chapitre 2

Petit cadeau pour célébrer la fin de mes exams! Et pour vous signaler en passant que je pars en France demain, donc que j'essaierai d'écrire dans l'avion et là-bas, peut-être. En tout cas je m'y remettrai sérieusement en rentrant, début mai ;) En attendant, profitez de ce chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- RON, DÉPÊCHE-TOI, ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! hurla Ginny du bas des escaliers.

- J'ARRIVE, répliqua son frère d'un ton aussi charmant.

- ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER DANS MA MAISON ! ajouta Harry à la conversation.

¤Eh bien, je suis même pas mort depuis un mois et c'est ta maison maintenant ?¤

­¯Je te signale que c'est toi qui a fait le testament, cher parrain...¯

Le grand rouquin descendit finalement les marches quatre à quatre et le petit groupe, constitué du dit rouquin, de sa sœur et de ses deux meilleurs amis se dirigèrent vers la cheminée où un bon feu vert pomme rageait.

- Passez une bonne journée, les enfants, retentit la voix de Molly alors que Ginny disparaissait dans les flammes en direction du Chemin de Traverse, rapidement suivi de son frère.

Harry s'avança pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette à son tour.

¤Hem hem, la galanterie, jeune homme !¤

Se reprenant rapidement, Harry tendit le vase à une Hermione souriante, la laissant partir avant lui.

¯Merci, vieux.¯

¤De rien, jeune.¤

Quelques instants étourdissants plus tard, Harry se retrouva face contre terre dans le sous-sol de Zonko's. Ignorant le grand éclat de rire qui retentit dans sa tête, il se releva péniblement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Celle-ci pointa sa baguette vers l'œil gauche d'Harry, qui recula vivement, trébucha sur le tisonnier et retomba sur le postérieur.

- Voyons, Harry, rigola-t-elle, tes lunettes sont brisées. Reparo.

Le Gryffondor sentit un courant d'air et tout lui apparut soudain plus clairement.

- Euh... Merci, Hermione, dit Harry, sentant le rouge lui monter au joues.

- Bon, on va où ? demanda Ginny, lançant un regard amusé à son frère.

- On est déjà à Zonko's, pourquoi aller plus loin ?

La petite troupe monta les escaliers, Ginny en tête, Ron et Hermione la suivant, Harry fermant la marche. Le brun en profita pour laisser courir ses yeux sur le corps de son amie. Elle était si belle, surtout avec cette jupe qui laissait voir une grande partie de ses jambes fines et bronzées et qui moulait parfaitement ses...

¤Harry... ¤ vint une voix réprobatrice.

¯Pardon.¯

Harry entendit presque son parrain lever les yeux au ciel. Gardant cette fois les yeux rivés au sol, il continua son ascension.

Peu après, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent au centre du magasin bondé à craquer de sorciers de tous âges. Tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin vers les étagères les plus proches, ils se faisaient bousculer de toute part. Hermione se trouva plus d'une fois collée contre Harry et celui-ci dut user de tout son contrôle pour empêcher ses mains et ses pensées d'aller à des endroits incongrus.

- Hé, venez voir ! leur cria Ginny par-dessus la tête de ce qui semblait être les petits-enfants de Flitwick.

Quand ils l'eurent rejointe, elle leur montra une espèce de boîte translucide qui semblait être remplie de fumée de couleur changeante.

- C'est un Sentimento-Cube ! Parvati en a un, il chante une chanson qui représente les sentiments de la personne qui la tient. Essaie, Harry ! dit-elle en lui envoyant la cube dans les mains.

Harry regarda la fumée devenir rouge carmin, légèrement inquiet.

¤I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts...¤

¯La ferme Sirius !¯

- I wanna have sex on the beach, come on move your body, sex on the beach ! couina la petite boîte.

¤HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Elle est encore meilleure celle-là !¤

Harry vira d'un rouge encore plus flambant que celui du Sentimento-Cube sous les fous rires de ses amis. N'osant pas regarder Hermione, il renvoya la boîte sur son étagère et s'éloigna de ses amis, histoire de laisser le temps à son visage de retrouver une couleur humaine.

Il flâna dans le rayon des poudres à tousser, gratter, éternuer, disparaître et ainsi de suite pendant un moment, tentant vainement d'ignorer les éclats de rire de Ron et de Ginny. Et encore plus ceux d'Hermione.

¤Je m'appelle Sirius Black, reporter pour _Radio-Pré-au-Lard_¤ annonça son parrain d'une voix tonitruante, lui faisant échapper une pincée de poudre à gigoter dans le cou d'un enfant qui passait par là. ¤Aujourd'hui, scoop de la semaine ! Le Survivant a subi la pire humiliation de sa jeune vie quand un Sentimento-Cube a chanté une chanson lubrique devant sa – on l'espère tous – future petite amie !¤

¯...¯

¤Tu boudes ?¤

¯...¯

¤Allez Harry, tu dois avouer que c'était quand même marrant ! Non ? Allez mon vieux, un petit sourire ! Un peu d'effort ! Pour plaire à la pomme de terre chaleureuse, tu vas devoir me retrousser ces coins de lèvres !¤

¯...¯

- Harry ?

¯...¯

- Euh... Harry !

¯...¯

¤Là, mec, c'est pas moi !¤

¯Merde ! T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?¯

Harry prit une grande inspiration, plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire qui, avec un peu de chance, ne semblait pas trop forcé et se retourna.

- Dans la lune ? lui demanda Ginny avec un sourire éclatant.

Harry laissa aussitôt tomber le sien.

- Ah, c'est juste toi, dit-il en cherchant sa bien-aimée des yeux.

- Eh bien merci ! s'offusqua gentiment la rouquine. Si c'est comma ça, je vais partir sans t'avertir que nous partons prendre une glace chez Florian. Hermione est en avant, avec Ron...

Elle avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Harry était sorti du magasin dans la chaleur douce de cette fin-juin. Il vit ses deux meilleurs amis se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et se pressa pour les rattraper.

- Harry ! s'exlama Ron en le voyant arriver. Pourquoi t'es parti si vite ?

- Eh bien, je...

- Tu ne nous a pas vus essayer le Sentimento-Cube à notre tour ! Pour Ginny, il a chanté Love Me Do. Tu sais, "Love, love me do, you know I love you, I'll always be true", entonna-t-il en se trémoussant

- C'est pas drôle ! le réprimanda sa sœur en lui donnant une tape. Et puis toi, c'est pas mieux, avec ton All By Myself !

Harry se tourna avec stupéfaction vers son meilleur ami, qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Et pas n'importe quelle version, non plus, hoqueta Hermione. Celle de Céline Dion !

Les rires des deux filles redoublèrent d'ardeur.

- Oh, c'est bon, on est arrivés, grommela le rouquin en entrant chez Florian Fortescue. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, je vais aller commander.

- Une glace à la menthe, s'il te plaît, répondit Hermione.

- Chocolat pour moi, ajouta Harry.

- Je vais venir avec toi, dit Ginny à son frère. Vous deux, trouvez-nous une table.

En se dirigeant vers le comptoir, la rouquine se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Harry, qui rétorqua avec une grimace.

- Oh ! Il y en a une qui se libère là-bas ! s'écria Hermione en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers le fond du restaurant.

¤Eh bien suis-la, nigaud !¤

¯Hé, je te sonnerai quand j'aurai besoin de tes conseils !¯

Les deux adolescents posèrent leurs sacs en évidence sur deux chaises, pour bien signifier qu'elles étaient réservées, et en prirent deux autres pour eux-mêmes. Une fois attablés, un silence gêné s'installa.

¯Euh, parrain...¯

¤Ouiiiiiiiiii, filleul ?¤

Harry soupira intérieurement.

¤J'ai entendu ce soupir ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?¤

¯Tu n'aurais pas une idée de conversation par hasard ?¯

¤Tu pourrais lui demander ce que le Sentimento-Cube lui a chanté, à elle¤

Ah tiens, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée !

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que le Sentimento-Cube a chanté, quand tu l'as pris.

À la grande surprise de Harry, la jeune fille rougit.

- I Believe In You, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne connais pas cette chanson, dit Harry, un sourire en coin.

¤Mais oui, inculte, c'est une chanson de Twisted Sister ! Oooooh, if someone needed the light, I'd be there to help them fight, if they fell, I'd set them right¤ se mit à chanter Sirius d'une voix langoureuse.

- C'est de Il Divo, expliqua Hermione. Follow your heart, let your love lead through the darkness, back to a place you once knew.

¤Ah, peut-être pas alors...¤

Le Gryffondor fut surpris de constater que Hermione avait une bien jolie voix. Il allait le lui dire quand une glace au chocolat, tenue par la main fine de Ginny, se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

- Vous me devez chacun trois Mornilles, ordonna Ron en tendant un cornet à Hermione.

Cette dernière ouvrit sa bourse mais Harry avait déjà tendu six Mornilles au rouquin.

- J'ai dit trois. Tu sais compter, mon vieux ?

Le regard d'Hermione passa de la main de Ron au visage du brun.

- Oh, Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux...

- Mais non, Hermione, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

¤Brillante initiative.¤

¯Merci.¯

Ginny soupira.

- Quoi ? demanda son frère, les lèvres déjà pleines de glace à la vanille.

- Eh bien, je me disais justement que ça serait bien si quelqu'un payait pour moi, répondit la rouquine en lui lançant un regard en biais. Tu vois, par galanterie...

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Et tu me dois trois Mornilles.

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

Le reste de la journée de déroula sans encombres. Sirius se tint à peu près tranquille. Mis à part un incident à la librairie mettant en scène Hermione, Harry, un bouquin Harlequin assez osé et des pensées qui l'étaient encore plus –

¤Oh, allez Harry, c'était drôle, avoue ! Tu aurais dû suivre mon conseil et l'acheter, ce roman.¤

Harry réussit presque à ignorer la présence de son parrain et à s'amuser en présence de ses meilleurs amis. Plusieurs heures après leur glace, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en face de Zonko's, épuisés après une journée bien remplie. Les deux filles s'appuyaient l'une sur l'autre tandis qu'Harry et Ron portaient tous les paquets – Ron avait fini par se faire forcer à la servitude par sa sœur.

- J'imagine que tout le monde veut rentrer, dit Harry, jetant des regards aux visages fatigués de ses amis.

Trop las pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils ne firent qu'hocher la tête. Les quatre amis retournèrent dans le feu de Zonko's et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, déboulèrent dans le salon de la maison de Sirius. Ron venait à peine de dépoussiérer son chandail que sa mère apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

- Les enfants, vous rentrez juste à temps. Le souper est servi.

Déposant les paquets temporairement au bas des escaliers, ils se rendirent à la cuisine et s'assirent – ou plutôt s'effondrèrent – sur leurs chaises. Il n'y avait aucun invité ce soir, seulement les Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Et Sirius. Arthur scruta leurs visages hagards.

- Eh bien, vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué !

- Beaucoup marché, répondit éloquemment Ginny.

- Oh regarde George, dit Fred, les petits enfants sont épuisés ! Pauvre d'eux !

- La ferme Fred, répliqua Ron en mâchouillant une carotte.

- Ça suffit, trancha Molly avant que la situation ne dégénère. Vous quatre, dînez, et après zou ! Au lit ! Les jumeaux, vous les laissez dormir en paix ou c'est vous qui dormirez en paix.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans problèmes, sans pommes de terre et sans interruptions. Sirius semblait être aussi endormi que son hôte. Aussitôt la dernière bouchée de plum pudding avalée, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent à leur chambre tels des zombies. Harry ferma la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron pour se changer avant de se rendre à la salle de bains. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa chambre des toilettes et remarqua qu'elles étaient déjà occupées. Hermione était déjà penchée au-dessus de l'évier et se lavait le visage. Mais ce n'est pas son visage qu'Harry remarqua. Son amie ne portait qu'un t-shirt large qui lui couvrait à peine le haut des cuisses.

¤Houlà !¤

¯C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?¯

¤Je ne fais que répéter ta pensée.¤

Harry savait bien qu'Hermione n'était pas la fille la plus jolie du monde sorcier et avait des formes qui n'étaient pas de taille à côté de celles de Lavande Brown, mais en ce moment, Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose; ce qui arriverait s'il soulevait le bas de ce t-shirt…

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de contempler cette possibilité longuement, car Hermione ferma le robinet et sortit de la salle de bains.

- Oh Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu – elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue – Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

- Oui euh, dors bien, marmona Harry en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

Il ferma la porte à double tour et se hissa sur le comptoir, le froid de la céramique donnant un choc à sa peau chaude et moite. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration puis réfléchit à sa situation.

¯Sirius, tu es là ?¯ interrogea-t-il.

¤Où veux-tu que j'aille ?¤

¯Je fais quoi maintenant ?¯

¤Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide.¤

¯Oui, mais…¯

¤Mais…¤

¯Mais…¯

¤Le petit Harry penserait-il à accepter l'aide de son parrain chéri ?¤

¯Hrgmphouipeut-être¯

¤Haha, et Sirius l'emporte encore une fois ! L'ancien malfaiteur de Hogwarts va revenir en force ! Tu verras Harry, je vais transformer cette semaine en la meilleure semaine de ta vie ! Et, accessoirement, de celle de ta belle.¤

Mais dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué…


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci à Whitewolf de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre! Il me dit qu'il a bien aimé ce chapitre, et comme c'est le roi des Harry/Hermione, je le prends au mot. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

¤Déplace ta tour de trois carreaux vers la gauche.¤

Harry obtempéra. Ron jeta un coup d'œil au plateau et avança un pion.

- Échec et mat, annonça-t-il. Tu es vraiment nul à ce jeu, Harry.

¯Tu es vraiment nul à ce jeu, Sirius.¯

¤C'est pas de ma faute. J'avais des passe-temps plus… divertissants à ton âge. Par exemple, les soirs de fin de semaine, je…¤

¯Je veux pas le savoir.¯

Il était presque l'heure du dîner et il pleuvait depuis le lever du soleil. Des dimanches pluvieux, c'était courant en Angleterre, mais des adolescents tels que Harry et ses amis perdaient vite de leur vitalité, enfermés dans une maison lugubre à longueur de journée.

Ron se racla la gorge, interrompant Harry dans ses pensées.

- Harry ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Moui Ron ?

- Sirius… enfin, il est toujours… là ?

- Oui Ron.

Le silence retomba.

¤Comment fait-on entrer un Mangemort dans une Volkswagen ?¤

¯La ferme, Sirius.¯

¤Il faut enlever son chapeau !¤

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ron le regarda d'un air ébahi.

- Comment fait-on entrer… non, laisse tomber. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Luna récemment ?

Depuis leur aventure au Ministère de la Magie, Ron et Luna s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.

- Oui, j'ai reçu un hibou d'elle hier. Elle te dit bonjour.

Soudain, Fred apparut avec un pop ! dans la chambre – « descendez, papa a une surprise » - et disparut tout aussi abruptement.

Ron haussa des épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le suivit, content de la diversion causée. Ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête, c'était entre lui et son cerveau.

¤Et moi!¤

Grmph…

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

Quand Harry pénétra dans la cuisine, un attroupement – majoritairement des têtes rousses – était formé autour de la table. Il se rapprocha curieusement, se demandant ce qui attirait tant l'attention.

¤Je parie que c'est un Schtroumpf vert à deux têtes !¤

¯Toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !¯

- Je crois que c'est une radio, disait Fred en lorgnant ce qui semblait être une boîte noire.

- Mais non, idiot, répondit son jumeau. Ça sert visiblement à faire à manger !

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui riait dans sa barbe à l'autre bout de la table.

- Les enfants, les enfants. Ceci est un objet Moldu, dit-il en jetant un regard langoureux vers l'objet. Ça s'appelle un magnétospock –

- Magnétoscope, corrigea Hermione.

- … ça se branche à un télévisuel –

- Téléviseur, renchérit Harry, retenant un fou rire.

- … et on peut regarder des flims !

- Des films, dirent Harry et Hermione en cœur, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler et pouffant.

Les Weasley se tournèrent vers eux, une expression similaire de confusion ornant chacun de leurs six visages. Hermione parvint en premier à se calmer et fit un geste vers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Il pleut toujours à verse dehors. J'ai un film dans mon sac que j'ai acheté juste avant de venir ici. Et si on se faisait une soirée cinéma ?

Harry lui sourit. Les Weasley la fixèrent avec incompréhension.

- Une soirée… quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Cinéma, répondit Harry. On regarde un film en mangeant du pop-corn.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Ça me semble une bonne idée. Je vais installer le magnétospock. Les enfants, occupez-vous de faire à manger.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Arthur disparut à l'étage et les Weasley, sous la direction de Molly, s'affairèrent dans la cuisine.

- Ron, pas trop de beurre ! … Attention Ginny, tu vas tout renverser ! … Georges, tu peux donner un coup de main à ta sœur ? … NON FRED, NE TE METS PAS CE GRAIN DE MAIS DANS LE NEZ !

Hermione et Harry sortirent subrepticement de la cuisine. D'un commun accord, ils gravirent les escaliers à la recherche d'Arthur, histoire de l'aider à installer le magnéto… spock.

¤ C'est bon le pop-corn. Je suis jaloux.¤

¯Je t'en enverrai à travers le rideau durant ma prochaine visite au ministère…¯

¤Tu n'oublieras pas de mettre plein de beurre ? Maintenant que je suis mort je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ma santé cardiaque.¤

¯Oui oui, beaucoup de beurre…¯

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, là où Arthur avait mis le téléviseur datant d'un siècle passé. En fait, Harry n'aurait pas été étonné si cet écran était celui inventé par Philo Farnsworth lui-même. Le père Weasley était couché sur le ventre, semblant bien déterminé à faire avaler le fil électrique du téléviseur au magnétoscope.

- Monsieur Weasley ! s'exclama Harry en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Laissez-moi faire.

- Ah euh… oui, d'accord, répondit l'homme en se redressant. C'est peut-être une meilleure idée. Je crois avoir reçu un choc éclectique. Je vais retourner à la cuisine…

Hermione le regarda partir en secouant la tête, puis rejoint sur le sol Harry, qui s'affairait déjà à connecter les multiples fils des appareils. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand, après une vingtaine de secondes, Hermione n'avait toujours rien dit. Il se fouilla la tête pour chercher une ouverture qui ne semblerait pas trop stupide.

¤Bonne chance.¤

¯Aide-moi à la place de rire de moi !¯

- Tu sembles bien t'y connaître, dit Hermione, l'interrompant dans sa discussion.

- Un peu. Les Dursley me chargeaient de faire leurs travaux électriques. J'ai appris à connecter une télévision à l'âge de huit ans…

Comme pour ponctuer sa déclaration, Harry appuya sur le bouton rouge et sur l'écran s'afficha une actrice plantureuse affairée à arroser des plantes. Hermione applaudit.

- Ça fonctionne! Je vais chercher mon film.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna.

- Au fait Harry, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ginny et toi. Vous êtes toujours ensemble?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Dommage.

Harry fixa la porte un long moment. Il était presque certain d'avoir vu Hermione sourire.

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

Harry était assis – tassé, plutôt – entre Ron et Hermione sur un fauteuil à deux places. Depuis le début du film, qui s'avérait à être une comédie romantique, il était très conscient de toute parcelle de son corps qui touchait celui d'Hermione. La situation n'était pas améliorée par Ron qui, en gigotant dans tous les sens, les collait un peu plus à chaque minute.

¤Harry Potter, la Phase 1 est maintenant entamée.¤

¯La Phase 1 ? Quelle Phase 1 ?¯

¤La Phase 1 du projet « Harry aime Hermione », pardi !¤

Harry grogna intérieurement en jetant un coup d'œil en biais vers Hermione, qui était toujours hypnotisée par le couple qui valsait langoureusement à l'écran.

¤Hep hep, pas de cela ! Tu as accepté mon aide hier soir !¤

¯D'accord. Que dois-je faire ?¯

¤Touche-la.¤

¯Je vais devoir te demander d'élaborer un peu là.¯

Harry put visualiser son parrain lever les yeux au ciel.

¤Elle a le pop-corn sur les genoux. Attends qu'elle mette la main dedans et mets la tienne en même temps. Contact garanti.¤

Harry se mit à fixer la main droite de sa voisine, attendant que celle-ci ne se mette en route vers le bol.

¤Subtilement, abruti.¤

- Abruti toi-même, ronchonna Harry, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers lui d'un air éberlué.

- Euh… rien Ron, rien…

Le roux lui adressa un dernier regard perplexe avant de retourner son attention vers le film. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Hermione qui, heureusement fascinée par les ébats des deux protagonistes à l'écran, n'avait rien remarqué. Il soupira et se mit lui aussi à suivre leurs caresses passionnelles.

¤Imagine un peu que tu te trouves à la place de ce beau blond bien musclé, bronzé, que - ¤

¯Non merci ! Je suis brun et petit et rachitique !¯

¤Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu es le blond donc, et la fille, c'est Hermione. Vous êtes là, dans le lit, en pleine effusion de - ¤

¯Mais tais-toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…¯ gémit Harry, sentant son sang se diriger vers des lieux qui ne devraient pas lui être accessibles sauf avec permission du propriétaire.

¤Oh Harry, tu n'es pas… Hermione mange !¤

¯Quoi ?¯

¤Main dans le pop-corn, main dans le pop-corn !¤

Harry, plus par réflexe que d'autre chose, jeta donc sa main dans le bol de pop-corn qui se trouvait sur les genoux d'Hermione. Il pataugea quelques instants avant de trouver les doigts chauds et huileux de beurre de sa voisine. Il n'osa pas la regarder, eut peur de voir sa réaction à ce contact anodin.

Les doigts d'Hermione, au départ semblant figés, finirent par s'approcher et s'enlacer autour de ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier, le visage incandescent, n'osait toujours pas tourner la tête. Il serra par contre un peu plus les doigts, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

¤Ah, il y a peu de bonheurs dans la vie comme celui de tenir la main d'une fille dans un bol de pop-corn…¤

Et voilà, il fallait bien compter sur Sirius pour ruiner un moment comme celui-ci.

À ce moment-là, Ginny, assise par terre devant Hermione, tendit le bras vers le fameux bol où reposaient les mains jointes de Harry et Hermione. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de se détacher et sortirent violemment leur main respective du bol, envoyant valdinguer des grains jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous les Weasley les regardèrent avec les yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes fous ? demanda Fred.

- J'avais cru voir une araignée mais… non.

- Une araignée ? Où ça ? demanda Ron, totalement paniqué.

- C'était une fausse alerte, le rassura Harry en lui tapotant le dos pour qu'il se rassoie.

Très vite, tous les regards retournèrent vers l'écran. Tous, évidemment, sauf celui d'Harry. Il n'avait pas encore regardé du côté d'Hermione depuis l'épisode des mains jointes. Et si elle avait honte ? Et si elle était dégoûtée ? Et si elle ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ?

¤Et si elle est aussi excitée que toi ?¤

¯Tu crois que c'est possible ?¯

¤Crois-en mon expérience, c'est très probable.¤

¯D'accord. Alors je fais quoi ?¯

¤Tu es très fatigué -¤

¯Mais non pas du tout !¯

¤Laisse-moi terminer ! Je disais donc, tu es très fatigué, tu vas bâiller, t'étirer, et SUB-TILE-MENT déposer un bras sur le dos du divan, autour de ses épaules.¤

Se disant d'avance que toute résistance était futile, Harry décida de tenter son coup. Il mit la main gauche pour masquer son bâillement et étira son bras droit, prêt à l'abaisser très subtilement.

¤Tu te trompes de bras ! Là t'es en train de faire des avances à Ron.¤

Oups. Harry rattrapa le tir et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, son bras – le bon, cette fois – était bien niché sur le dos du divan, sa main frôlant l'épaule d'Hermione. Il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la tête d'une fraction de degré, juste assez pour voir sa voisine du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci avait toujours les yeux rivés à l'écran, mais ses joues semblaient un peu plus roses que d'habitude et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Pendant que Harry la regardait, elle gigota un peu et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Harry, qui prit une grande inspiration et sourit à son tour. Tout allait bien.

¤Sirius : 1. Harry : 0. Je t'avais bien dit que… Putain, mais c'est un film porno que vous regardez là ? Je n'ai jamais essayé cette position…¤

¯Mais tais-toiiiiiiiiii…¯


	5. Chapitre 4

Encore une fois, merci à Whitewolf pour la correction.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

¤N'oublie pas ton pyjama.¤

¯Il est déjà dans mon sac.¯

¤Ton sac de couchage?¤

¯Aussi.¯

¤Et tes boxers violets à pois roses?¤

¯Que veux-tu que je fasse en forêt avec ça?¯

¤On ne sait jamais qui pourrais te rendre visite. Dans ta tente, au milieu de la nuit, dans le noir…¤

¯Sirius!¯

Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami de Fred et George Weasley, était venu passer quelques jours au Square Grimmaurd. Avec l'aide des jumeaux, il avait convaincu les quatre autres de le suivre dans une aventure excitante – sans toutefois leur dire exactement en quoi consistait cette aventure, seulement qu'ils auraient besoin d'une tente et de vêtements de rechange.

Ginny et Hermione, leur sac déjà bouclé et sur leur dos, débarquèrent dans la chambre des garçons pour leur dire de se dépêcher. Harry essaya d'attraper le regard d'Hermione mais celle-ci rougit, se détourna et s'investit corps et âme dans la fermeture du sac de Ron.

Après l'après-midi cinéma d'hier, où Harry et elle s'étaient tenus la main dans le popcorn, Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée à jouer aux cartes avec Ginny et les jumeaux. Harry jouait aux échecs avec Ron et, parce que son esprit était occupé à démêler les termes de sa relation présente avec Hermione, il avait perdu encore plus souvent que d'habitude.

Et puis ce matin, il avait voulu lui parler, sérieusement et en privé, mais il était incapable de trouver un moment où elle n'était ni occupée ni entourée de trois ou quatre autres personnes. C'était pire que quand il avait couru après Cho Chang, l'an dernier, pour l'inviter au bal de Noël. Il s'était bien retrouvé face à face avec elle à la sortie de la salle de bains mais n'avait eu le temps de ne dire que : « Hermione, il faut qu'on parle de - » avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie à la rescousse de Ginny qui criait avoir égaré sa brosse à cheveux.

¯Sirius,¯ pensa Harry en descendant les escaliers avec son gros sac sur le dos, les yeux sur la chevelure de lionne de la cause principale de ses soucis, ¯et si hier, pour elle, n'était qu'une réaction spontanée, une erreur ? Et si elle ne ressentait pas pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle ? Et si elle pensait que je n'agissais que par amitié ? Oh Merlin, et si -¯

¤Harry ?¤

¯Oui ?¯

¤Tais-toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête.¤

Les sept adolescents étaient dans l'entrée et disaient – silencieusement, afin de ne pas réveiller la mère Black – au revoir à Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi qu'aux quelques membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient au quartier général à ce moment-là. Bientôt ils étaient sur le perron, masqués aussi bien des yeux Moldus que des oreilles adultes.

- Alors, Lee, demanda Ron aussitôt la porte fermée, où comptes-tu nous emmener ?

- Vous connaissez le petit parc tout près d'ici ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Nous allons camper dans le boisé qu'il y a en son centre.

- Ah bien ça va ! s'exclama Ron. Pour une fois il est normal ton plan !

- Le bois est supposément hanté.

- Ouais, presque normal en fait…

- J'ai toujours voulu démasquer le fantôme qui hante le parc alors on va essayer de l'attirer à nous, cette nuit.

- Pas normal du tout en fin de compte.

- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? dit Fred à son frère.

Ron haussa les épaules, renfrogné, et toute la petite troupe, chacun plus ou moins intéressé par les plans de la soirée, se mit en marche vers la route.

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

¤Soixante-quatorze kilomètres à pied, ça use ça use, soixante-quatorze kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers !¤

- Lee, on arrive bientôt ? demanda Harry pour la troisième fois en autant de minutes.

Les amis marchaient depuis une bonne demi-heure – temps qui semblait beaucoup plus long à Harry, qui avait pour seule compagnie son parrain exubérant donc il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Il avait espéré se distraire en parlant à Hermione, mais celle-ci n'avait pas lâché Ginny d'une semelle depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Lee et les jumeaux étaient occupés à essayer de deviner l'identité du fantôme – leur dernière théorie étant Jack l'Éventreur – et Ron était tellement concentré à ne pas trébucher sur une racine qu'il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré le bois.

- C'est juste…, dit Lee en écartant une branche de son chemin, ici !

Il désigna d'un air grandiloquent une minuscule clairière qu'Harry trouvait franchement banale.

- Il a mauvais goût, ton fantôme, s'il a établi résidence dans un trou comme celui-ci, dit Ginny avec une moue.

- Tais-toi et installe ta tente avec Hermione, lui ordonna Georges. Les hommes, par ici !

Ginny et Hermione, n'étant que deux, n'avaient amené qu'une petite tente moldue, mais les garçons avaient dû subtiliser celle qu'ils avaient prise pour la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch – qui n'avait toujours pas été rendue à son juste propriétaire.

Le bois n'étant pas protégé, les jeunes devaient monter les tentes sans l'aide de leurs baguettes. Harry, se souvenant du fiasco la dernière fois qu'il avait campé avec les Weasley, essaya tant bien que mal de tout faire tout seul, laissant à ses compagnons le soin de marteler les piquets dans le sol. Quand Ron s'envoya un coup de marteau sur la cuisse, lâchant un cri de douleur, Harry entendit un éclat de rire venant de l'extrémité opposée de la clairière. Il leva les yeux de son canevas et rencontra ceux, rieurs, d'Hermione. Mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux noisette se baissèrent.

¯Putain !¯

¤Attention à ton langage, jeune homme !¤

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

Une brise traversa la clairière obscure et Harry se rapprocha du feu, réprimant un bâillement. Cela faisait déjà près de deux heures qu'ils étaient assis là, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et lui, attendant que le fantôme ne daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Lee et les jumeaux avaient quitté le camp, soi-disant pour forcer l'esprit à sortir de sa cachette.

Harry regarda sa montre. Minuit moins vingt. Bon, il fallait faire quelque chose sinon ils allaient tous s'endormir sur place !

¤Oh oui, pitié, même moi je suis sur le point de roupiller !¤

¯Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?¯

¤Je veux voir le fantôme !¤

¯Tu es mort. Tu peux voir des fantômes tous les jours.¯

¤C'est pas pareil !¤

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Ron, mais celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Ginny, elle, faisait des dessins dans la terre avec une branche, les paupières lourdes. Harry soupira et leur lança une canette de Coca-Cola vide.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué votre femme ! s'exclama Ron, tiré d'un rêve visiblement passionnant.

Hermione leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait pour se tenir éveillée et jeta un regard amusé aux deux Weasley. Ginny s'étira et tira un Ron encore hébété sur ses pieds.

- On va aller se promener un peu, ça va nous réveiller.

Ron et elle quittèrent donc la clairière, laissant derrière eux Harry, Hermione et un silence inconfortable. La jeune fille ne dit pas un mot et ralluma sa lampe de poche, reprenant sa lecture où elle l'avait abandonnée. Pour se donner une contenance, Harry s'activa à réanimer le feu déjà en pleine santé.

¯Sirius, qu'est-ce que je fais ?¯

¤Dis-lui quelque chose.¤

¯Comme quoi ?¯

¤Demande-lui ce qu'elle lit.¤

¯Nan, c'est nul !¯

¤Alors parle du fantôme.¤

¯Beuh…¯

¤Bon, alors si tu n'aimes pas mes suggestions, comporte-toi comme un troll et lance-lui une canette de Coca-Cola !¤

Ignorant les grommellements de son parrain, Harry prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Hermione –

- Harry –

Gracieusement, il fit signe à Hermione de commencer.

- Eh bien, c'est à propos d'hier. Tu vois…

¯Ça y est, elle va me dire que c'était une erreur, qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, que rien n'est possible entre nous et ne le sera jamais, et maintenant tous les moments passés entre nous deux seront inconfortables, si bien que nous ne serons plus capables de rester seuls ensemble et ce sera la fin de notre amitié -¯

¤Mais tais-toi et écoute ce qu'elle te dit !¤

- … alors j'ai peur de la réaction des autres, tu vois ?

Hermione leva vers Harry des yeux luisants et inquiets, attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part.

¯Zut, elle a dit quoi ?¯

¤Ah mais j'en sais rien ! Tu devras te débrouiller seul pour ce coup-ci.¤

- Euh… moi aussi, tenta Harry, espérant ne pas dire de bêtise.

- À mon avis il faudrait être certains avant d'impliquer les autres.

¯Certains de quoi, certains de quoi ?¯

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, continuait d'improviser Harry.

- Alors on fait comme j'ai dit ?

¯Mais t'as dit quoiiiiiiiiii ?¯

- Eh bien, euh…

- Nous ne cacherons rien longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. Juste le temps de s'assurer que ça fonctionne entre nous deux, puis nous dirons tout à Ron et Ginny.

¯Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Tout s'éclaire !¯

¤J'ai toujours su qu'elle était brillante cette petite.¤

- Et si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, continua Hermione, eh bien, personne n'aura à en souffrir…

- Oui. Enfin, non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que –

¤ - je suis un gros bêta.¤

- … je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu proposes. Et dans quelques temps, nous leur dirons tout. Ensemble.

Hermione sourit et Harry lui prit les mains, se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Et ça, c'est certain. Ça va marcher entre nous, je le sens.

¤Ça va, t'as pas envie que je te chante une chanson romantique en fond sonore ?¤

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Le visage de sa belle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Un petit mouvement et leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Leur premier baiser…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent et se levèrent, se séparant de plusieurs mètres, alors que Ron arrivait en courant dans le camp.

- Ron ? s'exclama Hermione en accourant vers son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le fan-fan… le fantôme ! Il me… il me poursuit.

Harry porta une main à sa poche arrière, où il gardait sa baguette, et fit quelques pas vers les arbres. Il vit une forme prostrée au pied de l'un d'eux et se mit à courir, appelant le nom de Ginny. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui souleva la tête.

Ginny n'était pas blessée. Elle était hilare.

Harry la regarda avec incompréhension alors qu'elle essayait, entre deux fous rires, d'expliquer ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Soudain elle leva les yeux et repartit de plus belle. Harry suivit son regard et sursauta : le fantôme se trouvait juste derrière lui haut d'au moins trois mètres, tout blanc, tremblant d'une manière menaçante…

- AAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Le fan-fan… le fan-fan… le fantôôôôôôôôôme ! retentit de nouveau la voix de Ron dans la clairière.

Harry fut pris d'un doute. Il agrippa le fantôme et tira dessus.

Le drap tomba et révéla Fred sur les épaules de George – ou vice-versa -, aussi hilares que leur sœur. Harry pouffa à son tour. Hermione et Ron eurent vite fait de les rejoindre, la jeune fille rouge d'hilarité contenue et Weasley rouge de rage.

- Bon, si vous avez fini de vous ficher de moi, on peut aller dormir ? bougonna Ron.

- Excellente idée, petit frère. J'ai mal aux côtes d'avoir tant ri.

- Et moi aux épaules, renchérit l'autre jumeau. Tu sais que tu es lourd, Fred ?

Ron lança un dernier regard noir à toute l'assemblée – ce qui leur donna à tous une nouvelle crise de fou rire – et se faufila dans la tente. Les autres le suivirent peu après et s'endormirent immédiatement, épuisés.


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci à WW d'avoir relu et d'avoir suggestionné cette fic pour la Sélection du mois de juin sur le site a href="."Harry Potter Fanfiction/a. SI vous aimez cette fic et voulez voter pour elle, vous avez jusqu'au 30 juin, a href=".?f=28&t=2954"ici/a. Il faut s'inscrire, mais je vous promets que ça vaut la peine, c'est un très bon site de fics francophones et le fofo est très sympathique (comment ça je prêche pour ma paroisse? ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry avala sa dernière gorgée de café et sortit courageusement de la cuisine.

- Ah, Harry, enfin tu es prêt. Allons allons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Harry rejoint ses amis, de l'autre côté du salon. Il sourit en constatant qu'ils avaient tous l'air aussi hagard que lui. Ils avaient à peine franchi le pas de la porte, de retour de leur aventure mouvementée dans la forêt, que Molly les avait recrutés pour faire un ménage de fond en comble de la maison de la Place Grimmaurd. Les six jeunes avaient dû négocier fort pour obtenir une tasse de café chaud et requinquant avant de se mettre à leur dur labeur.

- Arthur, Nymphadora et Remus sont déjà dans le jardin, commença Molly en mettant dans la main d'Harry un plumeau rose. Fred et George, je veux que vous vous occupiez du salon et de l'entrée. Harry et Hermione, ce seront les chambres à coucher. Et Ron et Ginny, dans la cuisine avec moi.

Les deux plus jeunes Weasley ronchonnèrent à l'idée de passer l'après-midi en compagnie de leur mère, à laver poêles, assiettes et ustensiles. Les jumeaux disparurent, se moquant de la mauvaise fortune de leurs cadets. Harry jeta un regard en biais à Hermione et faillit éclater de rire en constatant qu'elle le regardait de la même façon.

- Après vous, mademoiselle, dit-il en esquissant une petite courbette ridicule.

¤Skispasse ?¤

Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre en se redressant tant la voix l'avait surpris.

¯Je croyais que tu dormais.¯

¤Eh bien, je suis réveillé. Peux-tu m'expliquer cette image d'Hermione avec un plumeau que tu as dans la tête ?¤

Une chance qu'Hermione avait déjà commencé à grimper les escaliers parce qu'Harry aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer pourquoi il était devenu rouge comme une tomate si soudainement.

¯Molly nous a recrutés pour faire le ménage,¯ marmonna-t-il mentalement.

¤Ouah ! Voilà une journée bien passionnante qui s'annonce !¤

¯Je t'interdis de te moquer !¯

¤Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me faire si je ne t'obéis pas ?¤

¯Eh bien… Hermione et moi allons passer l'après-midi dans les chambres à coucher… Y compris la tienne…¯

¤Harry, s'il te venait à l'idée de folâtrer en compagnie d'Hermione sur mon lit, j'en serais honoré.¤

Harry n'avait pas compris comment la blague avait pu se retourner contre lui. Toujours est-il que le rouge lui remonta encore une fois aux joues et que cette fois, Hermione le remarqua.

- Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge. Tu as chaud ?

¤Oui, mais pas à la tête…¤

¯LA FERME SIRIUS !¯

¤Hin hin hin…¤

- Ce n'est rien Hermione, t'inquiète, dit-il en adressant à sa compagne un regard franc. On commence ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et tourna la poignée de la première porte qui se présentait à eux – en l'occurrence, celle d'une chambre d'amis qui n'avait visiblement pas été utilisée depuis Mathusalem. De vieux meubles étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignée, donnant à la pièce un aspect lugubre digne d'un film d'horreur. Au mur pendaient deux tableaux à moitié rongés par les mites représentant un château sur le bord d'un lac. Poudlard, peut-être, mais la toile était trop trouée pour être reconnaissable.

La première, Hermione prit une dernière bouffée d'air frais et, réprimant un frisson de dégoût, traversa la chambre avec de grandes enjambées et ouvrit grande une fenêtre. Déjà, un peu de vent et de soleil semblaient requinquer la pièce. Harry entra à son tour et se mit immédiatement à l'assaut des toiles d'araignée avec son plumeau rose.

Trois quarts d'heure et sept araignées écrasées plus tard, Harry et Hermione se placèrent au milieu de la chambre pour admirer leur oeuvre. Rien ne brillait ni ne luisait et les meubles étaient toujours aussi sinistres, mais au moins il n'y avait plus une couche de poussière partout et la fenêtre ouverte avait commencé à évacuer l'odeur de renfermé. Avec un soupir, ils se laissèrent tomber côte-à-côte sur le lit. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et dit :

- Plus que sept !

Harry poussa un soupir qui s'interrompit avec un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit un contact sur sa cuisse. Il baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que la jambe d'Hermione s'était déplacée jusqu'à se presser contre la sienne sur toute sa longueur. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amie, reposant sur l'édredon. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Leurs têtes s'inclinèrent de quelques degrés, leurs bouches s'approchaient inexorablement, et –

Kreattur entra dans la chambre en courant. Harry sentit un courant d'air quand Hermione se leva précipitamment.

- Kreattur, qu'est-ce qui –

- Sale petit elfe de maison ! hurla Fred en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Fred ! le réprimanda Hermione. Ne l'insulte pas !

- Il ne perd rien pour attendre, continuait Fred en tentant d'acculer Kreattur au mur. Ce crétin m'a pris –

Harry se jeta dans la mêlée. Si Ginny avait appris à contrôler le portrait de la mère Black, le nouveau propriétaire de la maison en avait fait de même avec son serviteur.

- Kreattur, dit-il sèchement, interrompant Fred dans sa tirade. Rends immédiatement ce que tu as volé.

L'elfe grommela, mais il lui était impossible de ne pas obéir à un ordre direct de son maître. Fred repartit donc satisfait et Harry et Hermione purent se rendre dans la pièce voisine.

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

- Pouah, ça pue ! s'exclama Hermione en se couvrant le nez d'une main.

Harry venait d'ouvrir l'avant-dernière porte de l'étage, une salle de bain hors service. À en juger par l'odeur, il devait y avoir un ou deux rats morts dans les tuyaux… À grand renfort d'assainisseur d'air, les jeunes sorciers finirent par réussir à entrer sans perdre connaissance.

Hermione se battait avec le robinet pour faire couler de l'eau dans le bain crasseux pendant que don ami déversait des bouteilles entières de liquides nettoyants, anti-crasse et anti-rouille dans les toilettes.

- C'est dégradant de devoir faire ça, maugréa Harry quand son essai à tirer la chasse d'eau ne fut récompensé que par un « gloub » des plus douteux.

- Les elfes de maison ont à faire bien pire, parfois.

- D'ailleurs, il est où le mien ? Ça lui ferait du bien de récurer quelques cuvettes de toilettes au lieu de piquer les trucs de tout le monde.

- Harry !

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver Hermione… Bon, il devait trouver une ventouse. Même dans une maison sorcière, il devait bien y en avoir un…

¤Sous l'évier à droite.¤

¯Merci.¯

Il se pencha vers la porte et, après quelques efforts parce que le bois avait gonflé avec l'humidité, réussit à l'ouvrir. Un liquide épais et verdâtre s'écoula sur ses pieds, lui tirant une exclamation de dégoût. Son amie se rapprocha et examina avec lui les dégâts.

- On dirait que ça s'écoule toujours de sous l'évier, dit Hermione en baissant la tête pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le tuyau, là, il fuit, tu vois ?

Harry rassembla son courage et se mit à quatre pattes à côté d'Hermione, évitant le plus possible la mare qui était en train de se former à leurs pieds. Il regarda l'endroit que lui désignait Hermione et, effectivement, vit un filet d'eau fuir d'entre la jointure d'un tuyau. Il s'empara d'une clé anglaise et l'ajusta autour du tuyau. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner, il sentit le souffle d'Hermione dans son oreille. La main toujours sur la clé, il se tourna pour voir le visage de son amie, ses yeux noisette fixés sur lui. À deux têtes sous l'évier, ils n'avaient vraiment pas d'espace pour manoeuvrer… À chaque tour de la clé, les visages s'approchaient…

¤Harry ! Arrête de tourner cette clé, le tuyau…¤

Harry eut quelques instant l'impression que leur baiser avait déclenché un déluge. Puis il réalisa deux choses : leurs lèvres n'étaient pas entrées en contact, donc il n'y avait pas eu de baiser, et le déluge provenait du tuyau qui, semblait-il, venait d'imploser.

¤Je te l'avais bien dit !¤

¯Non en fait, tu ne m'avais rien dit du tout !¯

¤Oui bon, enfin, j'allais te dire que Lucius Malefoy avait traficoté le tuyau pour jouer un tour à mon frère un été, et personne n'a jamais su le réparer. C'est pour ça que cette salle de bains est désaffectée.¤

- Je déteste Malefoy…, grommela Harry, tendant une serviette à Hermione.

- On dirait qu'on en a encore pour la soirée, constata Hermione en s'essorant les cheveux.

Harry soupira en contemplant l'inondation.

- Je vais chercher les éponges…

¸.·´´¯ρ€ҐịҐ€ √Ởịﭏ ỊŋҐ€Яị€ữЯ€¯´´·.¸

Il était près de dix heures du soir quand Hermione et Harry sortirent enfin de la dernière chambre. Ils s'assirent sur la première marche d'escalier pour se reposer un peu. Ils entendaient encore la famille Weasley, un étage en-dessous faire leurs tâches. Apparemment, Ron était en train de se battre avec un gnome qui était entré dans la cuisine par la fenêtre. Hermione rigola et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- En fin de compte, on s'est bien amusés aujourd'hui.

- Oui, enfin, je peux penser à bien d'autres façons de s'amuser qui impliquent bien moins de poussière, d'araignées et d'inondations, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- C'est sûr. Mais au moins, on a eu la journée tout seuls… presque.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci releva la tête et regarda son voisin dans les yeux. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, leur yeux se fermèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Quand Harry sentit le souffle de sa dulcinée sur ses lèvres, il se figea, s'attendant à une interruption.

Ce fut Hermione qui combla les quelques derniers millimètres qui les séparaient, et leurs lèvres entre-ouvertes se rencontrèrent finalement. Harry passa une main dans son dos pour que leurs corps se rapprochent. Ceci devait bien être le meilleur moment de sa jeune vie.

¤Pouf ! Pouf ! Pouf !¤

¯Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?¯

¤J'imite des feux d'artifice. La situation s'y prêtait, non ?¤

¯Ce que tu peux être con, des fois…¯


	7. Chapitre 6

Vous pouvez remercier McDo, que WW était si content de quitter qu'il a (enfin) corrigé mon chapitre ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se fit doucement réveiller par un rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait délicatement le bout du nez. Il se redressa et s'étira, constatant au passage que Ron n'était plus dans son lit. Il était envahi par une étrange sensation de bien-être et un sourire niais était plaqué sur son visage, comme s'il venait de faire un rêve particulièrement plaisant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait un tel rêve, pourtant.

¤Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?¤

¯Me souvenir de quoi ?¯

¤Tu as embrassé Hermione hier, abruti.¤

Ah ouiiiiiiiii ! À ce souvenir, le sourire niais d'Harry s'élargit encore un peu plus. Il sortit d'un bond de son lit, enfila rapidement un short et un t-shirt et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de sa bien-aimée.

L'estomac d'un adolescent au réveil n'étant pas un organe à ignorer, la première escale d'Harry fut à la cuisine. À sa grande chance, Hermione était déjà installée à la grande table, coupant en tranches ce qui ressemblait à des endives.

¤Je crois que ce sont plutôt des épinards.¤

¯On s'en fiche, Sirius !¯

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil complice, n'osant rien faire de plus en la présence de Molly. Le Gryffondor aurait préféré saluer sa belle d'une toute autre manière, cependant, en ce premier matin de leur "relation". Et cette manière n'impliquait pas avoir une table entre eux.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

Hermione répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un grand fracas retentit dans la petite cuisine. Les deux jeunes se levèrent pour aider Molly à ramasser les poêles qu'elle avait échappées.

- Oh Merlin ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure filer ! Je vais être en retard pour rencontrer Arthur. Je peux compter sur vous pour nettoyer ce dégât les enfants ? Merci. Passez une bonne journée !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la mère Weasley disparut comme un coup de vent. Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard amusé en s'attelant à la tâche.

- C'est moi ou tout ce qu'on fait depuis qu'on est ensemble c'est du ménage ? demanda Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun.

- Vois ça du bon côté : tous les adultes sont partis, nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons de notre journée.  
- Il fait soleil, aujourd'hui. Un pique-nique au parc, juste nous, ça te dirait ?  
- J'ai entendu parler de pique-nique ? retentit une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent en bloc pour faire face à Ron, qui venait d'entrer.

- J'en suis.  
- Ah, euh, en fait, Ron…, commença Harry.  
- On partira à midi, interrompit Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard éberlué. Et leur après-midi en tête-à-tête, alors ? Elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un geste de la main : elle expliquerait plus tard.

- Ginny est en train de me rendre fou. "Quand je serai chez Luna, tu veux que je lui dise à quel point elle te manque ? Que tu rêves d'elle chaque nuit ?", disait Ron en prenant une voix de falsetto, inconscient de l'inconfort qu'il avait créé chez ses amis. Ce n'est pas une petite sœur que j'ai, c'est une tortionnaire psychologique.  
- Ronny, vint une voix de l'étage du dessus, tu veux que j'amène une photo de toi à Luna pour ne pas qu'elle t'oublie ?

Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé alors que Ron quittait la cuisine en rouspétant, probablement pour aller tuer Ginny. Quand tout fut de nouveau silencieux, il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Eh bien, Ginny part chez Luna pour la semaine, et comme Ron aime bien Luna depuis le ministère, elle –  
- Non, pas ça. Pourquoi as-tu invité Ron au pique-nique ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Harry comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

¤Tu es le dernier des imbéciles.¤

- On ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'on voulait être seuls. Quelle explication lui aurait-on donné ?  
- Je ne sais pas… qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour lui ?

Harry et Hermione se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. À bien y penser, la situation était complètement ridicule. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Ron les accompagnerait à leur première sortie de couple.

¸.·´´¯ρ€t8;n3;t8;€ w30;o02;n3;ﭏ n2;ŋt8;€k1;n3;€o19;k1;€¯´´·.¸

Quelques heures plus tard, le trio avait choisi un large chêne sous lequel s'installer, histoire de ne pas se mettre sous le soleil brûlant du début d'après-midi. Hermione avait étendu par terre une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs et les garçons y avaient étalé une collection de mets que Kreattur leur avait préparés à contrecœur.

Ils se plongèrent avec délice dans les salades, sandwichs et autres gratins qui leur envoyaient leurs fumets alléchants. Tout elfe grognon et acariâtre qu'il était, Kreattur serait digne de cuisiner pour la Reine d'Angleterre. Ou même Dumbledore. Les plats étaient tellement délicieux que même Ron ne songeait pas à parler la bouche pleine. D'ailleurs, il était tellement occupé à se goinfrer qu'Harry et Hermione pouvaient s'envoyer des coups d'œil langoureux sans crainte qu'ils soient. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'asseoir un peu plus près l'un de l'autre…

¤Si seulement Kreattur avait préparé des pommes de terre alléchantes…¤

Soudain, un petit enfant âgé de pas plus que six ans accourut vers eux. Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et Hermione lui sourit.

- Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider, chéri ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Moi et mes z'amis on zoue à la cachette mais on est pas assez. Vous voulez zouer avec nous ?  
- Lucas ! appela d'une voix sévère une femme blonde qui s'avançait vers eux. Ne dérange pas ces gens, ils sont occupés, ils ne peuvent pas jouer avec vous !

Devant l'air piteux de Lucas, Hermione dut s'interposer.

- Il ne nous dérange pas du tout, madame. Nous venons justement de finir de manger, nous pouvons jouer quelques parties avec vous, finit-elle en s'adressant au petit garçon, qui s'illumina aussitôt.  
- Super ! C'est toi qui comptes ! ordonna-t-il impérieusement à Harry.  
- Ah, euh… d'accord. Allez vite vous cacher alors ! Un… Deux… Trois…

Avec des petits cris d'excitation, les enfants s'enfuirent vers la forêt. Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione empoigna le bras de Ron et fit de même, laissant Harry seul sur la nappe.

¸.·´´¯ρ€t8;n3;t8;€ w30;o02;n3;ﭏ n2;ŋt8;€k1;n3;€o19;k1;€¯´´·.¸

- … Quatre-vingt-dix-huit… Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… Cent ! Prêt, pas prêt, j'y vais !

Harry se découvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le petit boisé qui servait de forêt. Il entendait déjà un des enfants rigoler – ce n'était pas très subtil à cet âge-là – mais se dirigea dans le sens opposé, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Il regardait soigneusement derrière chaque tronc d'arbre, sur chaque grosse branche, sous chaque rocher. Il marchait en faisant le plus de bruit possible, profitant au maximum de ce jeu où les personnes recherchées n'était pas des Mangemorts à surprendre.

¤Tu as regardé derrière l'arbre, là ? Et sous ce buisson ?¤

¯Tu aimes jouer à cache-cache, Sirius ?¯ pensa Harry, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

¤C'est toujours moi qui gagnais !¤

Harry pouvait presque voir son parrain gonflant sa poitrine fièrement en annonçant cela.

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand deux mains fines se posèrent sur ses yeux, le faisant sursauter. Il porta instinctivement la main à sa poche, mais suspendit son geste quand une voix douce lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Devine c'est qui.

Harry sourit doucement en sentant son amie se presser contre son dos.

- Hermione, je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait compris le concept du jeu.

Sans dire un mot, elle se déplaça pour lui faire face et posa ses lèvres douces sur celles d'Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et la prit par la taille, se disant que sa manière de jouer était quand même bien plus amusante que les règles traditionnelles.

Après un baiser qui n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour Harry, Hermione se sépara de lui et le regarda avec des yeux piteux.

- J'ai perdu ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Hum, je ne sais pas. Théoriquement, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trouvée…  
- Je retourne me cacher alors ! Tourne-toi !

Amusé, Harry se tourna pour faire dos à Hermione. Il la sentit déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque, puis l'entendit disparaître. Il lui donna une dizaine de secondes d'avance puis fit volte-face, essayant de deviner par où elle était partie. Il suivit ce qu'il croyait être une piste sur une petite centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter, confus. Il ne voyait pas du tout où elle avait pu disparaître à partir d'ici.

¤Et tu te dis doué pour traquer des Mangemorts…¤

¯… Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça !¯

¤Bon, d'accord. Mais tu devrais être bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Hermione avait essayé de te tuer, hein ?¤

¯Pourquoi Hermione aurait essayé de me tuer ?¯

¤Si elle était Mangemort.¤

¯Mais… Hermione n'est pas Mangemort. Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec mon talent en traque de toute manière ?¯

¤Eh bien, tu ne serais pas si souvent en danger de mort si tu savais correctement traquer tes ennemis en forêt.¤

¯… Sirius, ce que tu dis n'a ni queue ni tête. Il y a du Whisky Pur-Feu là où tu es ?¯

¤Mais non ! Et arrête de me parler, concentre-toi sur le jeu !¤

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à l'obstination de son oncle. Bien lui en prit, parce que ce faisant, il aperçut une chaussure rouge qui n'avait rien à faire perchée en haut d'un arbre. Il n'eut qu'à étirer le bras pour tirer sur la jambe qui pendait de la branche. Avec un cri aigu, une fillette blonde lui tomba dans les bras. Il la posa doucement à terre et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

- Dis-moi, petite, as-tu vu mon amie passer par ici il y a quelques minutes ?

¤Mais c'est de la triche, Harry !¤

- Il y a une fille qui courait par là-bas, répondit la petite en désignant un chemin de terre compactée d'un doigt.  
- Merci ! dit Harry en se relevant.

Il farfouilla dans ses poches et y trouva un morceau de gomme, qu'il tendit à la petite blonde, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué. Il avait bien l'intention de retrouver Hermione et de…

- Harry, enfin ! Je croyais que ce jeu stupide ne finirait jamais.

Ron émergea de derrière un tronc d'arbre pour bloquer le chemin de Harry.

¤Sacrebleu ! Il a le don pour arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe, celui-là !¤

Réprimant un sourire face au commentaire de Sirius, Harry se fouilla l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Ron.

¤Je propose un bon coup de roche sur la tête, ça te donne une ou deux heures. Trois si tu t'y prends bien.¤

- On peut rentrer, Harry ? se plaignait Ron. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de manger…  
- Mais je n'ai pas trouvé tout le monde, seulement une petite fille, et –  
- Hermione est derrière le rocher, là-bas, Lucas est derrière l'arbre, et il y en a deux autres dans les branches à l'entrée du parc.

Harry resta bouche bée. Effectivement, il n'était pas particulièrement doué à ce jeu… Devant l'insistance de son ami, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller retrouver tout le monde. Ils rempaquetèrent leur pique-nique et retournèrent au Square Grimmaurd, Ron ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry et Hermione refusaient de lui adresser un mot.

¤Roh, vois les choses du bon côté, Harry ! Au moins maintenant tu sais que tu es nul à cache-cache.¤

¯Merci, Sirius. Tu es tellement réconfortant.¯

¤Et puis il y a toujours demain…¤


	8. Chapter 7

Merci à Ayame d'avoir corrigé et d'avoir laissé des petits commentaires qui m'ont bien fait marrer ^^

Ceci est le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) mais... j'imagine que ça ne sert strictement à rien de vous dire de lire lentement pour en profiter ?

Enjoy !

Note:

Whitewolf approuve de ma technique complètement idiote d'éviter des lemon ^^ Vous aussi j'espère? La scène est inspirée d'une certaine scène d'Astérix et Cléopâtre et les infos sur les bernard-l'ermite viennent de Wikipedia. Même le bout sur la paella aux bigornaux.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Joyeux anniversaire, Tonks ! Que cette année –_

- Harry ! l'appela une voix de la cuisine. On a besoin de toi !  
- J'arrive !

Harry écrivit à la hâte les derniers mots dans la carte d'anniversaire de Tonks, la glissa dans son enveloppe et la déposa sur le petit monticule de cadeaux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

À l'entrée de la pièce, il se figea sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel désordre. Ron, les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans une profonde marmite, semblait touiller une espèce de soupe épaisse. Ginny et Luna, qui étaient venues de chez les Lovegood en renfort, s'occupaient de placer joliment des légumes sur des assiettes. Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant que Luna avait disposé ses céleris dans une mer de carottes de sorte à former le visage de la fêtée. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait en charge du gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle lisait avec attention le livre de recettes qui lévitait devant elle, ajoutant à sa marmite les ingrédients avec autant de concentration que si elle réalisait une potion difficile pour le professeur Rogue.

- Harry ! s'écria Molly en lui agrippant le bras. Tu pourrais badigeonner d'huile et d'épices les poulets pour qu'ils soient prêts à mettre au four, cet après-midi ?  
- Mais bien sûr !

Il grimaça en voyant les huit poulets qui l'attendaient sur le comptoir.

¤Vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins, ils sont déjà morts.¤

Ignorant la réplique idiote –

¤Hey !¤

– de son parrain, Harry prit le pinceau qui reposait sans l'huile et se mit à badigeonner les carcasses roses des oiseaux.

L'heure suivante se passa dans un silence relatif, chacun occupé à ses propres tâches culinaires. Harry s'appliqua à épicer les poulets – juste assez mais pas trop, comme lui avait appris Pétunia – et les mit dans le four. Il ne savait pas comment huit poulets pouvaient entrer confortablement dans un four d'apparence normale, mais après la voiture des Weasley et la tente de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, rien ne l'étonnait.

Il rejoignit alors Hermione, qui s'appliquait maintenant à confectionner le glaçage au chocolat qui irait sur le gâteau. Une ride de concentration lui barrait le front pendant qu'elle comptait les gouttes de lait qu'elle laissait couler dans le bol, et une trace de chocolat était visible au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu as goûté, vilaine, chuchota Harry.

Surprise, Hermione leva les yeux. Harry jeta un regard au reste de la cuisine puis, assuré que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, passa furtivement son pouce sur la lèvre d'Hermione pour enlever la tache. La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Harry se lécha le doigt – le glaçage était délicieux – et, pour donner un coup de main à Hermione, il mit la main à la pâte.  
Littéralement.

* * *

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, les poulets furent bons. Même délicieux, aux dires de certains. Après le repas, Tonks avait insisté pour ouvrir ses cadeaux avant le dessert – le gâteau d'Hermione. « C'est la tradition dans la famille de mon père ! » avait-elle argumenté, alors toute la troupe s'était dirigée vers le salon, malgré l'évidente déception de Ron d'avoir à attendre au moins trente minutes de plus pour se gaver de chocolat.

Ron, Harry et Neville – qui avait été invité pour la soirée – s'installèrent sur le fauteuil, les filles à leurs pieds. Ils regardèrent avec amusement Molly tendre un premier cadeau à Tonks, qui sautillait et tapait des mains comme un enfant de cinq ans le matin de Noël. Harry pensa soudain à son parrain, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis plusieurs heures.

¤Je suis là, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.¤

¯Je ne m'inquiète pas, au contraire. Tu faisais quoi ?¯

¤Je jouais à la pétanque avec Napoléon et Godric Gryffondor.¤

¯…¯

¤Je réfléchissais à la prochaine étape.¤

Harry applaudit avec les autres quand Tonks déballa ce qui s'avérait être un feu d'artifice de la part des jumeaux qui écrivit 'Joyeux Anniversaire Nymphadora !' en lettres scintillantes, mais demanda avec appréhension :

¯La prochaine étape de quoi, au juste ?¯

¤Du plan.¤

¯… Mais encore ?¯

¤Ginny retourne chez Luna ce soir ?¤

¯Oui…¯

¤Alors Hermione va être seule dans sa chambre.¤

Harry se retint juste à temps pour ne pas enfoncer son visage dans un coussin et hurler. Son parrain n'allait pas se mêler de _ça_, quand même ?

¤Oh que si que je vais m'en mêler ! Si près du but, tu croyais que j'allais m'éclipser poliment ?¤

¯J'espérais un peu, oui.¯

¤Tu me connais si mal,¤ dit Sirius avec un soupir exagéré.

Harry faillit hurler quand il remarqua que Tonks se tenait debout en face de lui. Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur chaque joue.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry, dit-elle. Cette plume est magnifique, elle ira parfaitement dans mon bureau.  
- Rédige beaucoup de mandats d'arrêt pour des Mangemorts avec, répondit Harry.

Tonks lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna s'asseoir, prête à recevoir le cadeau suivant.

¤Une plume ?¤

¯L'encre écrit de la couleur préférée du destinataire.¯

¤Ah, c'est mignon…¤

¯…¯

¤Alors, pour ce soir.¤

Harry gémit intérieurement.

¯Sirius, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'_elle_ ne voudrait pas que j'aille passer la nuit avec elle ? Ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on est ensemble – si on peut même appeler ça être ensemble – et Hermione n'est pas le genre de fille à passer toutes les étapes en même temps.¯

¤Après demain, vous ne vous verrez plus avant la fin de l'été, exact ?¤

¯Oui, mais - ¯

¤Crois-tu être capable de te… retenir tout ce temps ?¤

¯Non, mais - ¯

¤Et elle, crois-tu qu'elle a envie de partir deux mois en Corse avec ses parents en se contentant de quelques baisers ?¤

¯Je ne sais pas, mais - ¯

- Harry, tu viens ? C'est l'heure du gâteau.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Tonks avait déjà fini de déballer ses cadeaux. Hermione et Neville l'attendaient pour le dessert, Ron s'étant déjà précipité vers la cuisine.

¤On en reparlera,¤ finit Sirius alors que Harry suivait ses amis vers la cuisine.

__________________

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les invités étaient finalement tous partis et Harry se préparait à se coucher. Il sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. En chemin, il passa devant la porte entre-ouverte d'Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

¤Tu vois, toi aussi tu en as envie.¤

¯Mais non, je veux simplement lui dire bonne nuit.¯

¤C'est ça, et moi je suis un cornichon à trois têtes.¤

¯…¯

¤Passons. Mais tu t'es arrêté, là, sans que j'aie dit quoi que ce soit. Tu veux entrer dans cette chambre. Avoue-le.¤

¯Peut-être… un peu…¯

¤HA ! Je le savais, je le savais, nananèreuh !¤

¯Mais, si on… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Ron quand il verra que je ne suis pas dans mon lit ?¯

¤Tu entends ce bruit ?¤

Harry tendit l'oreille et entendit un genre de bourdonnement qui provenait de la chambre voisine.

¤C'est Ron qui ronfle. Dans l'état où il est en ce moment, il ne se réveillerait pas même si une fanfare décidait de faire halte dans votre chambre. Tu auras amplement le temps de retourner te coucher… après. Tu pourras même y retourner en gambadant.¤

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione prête à aller se coucher. Elle portait le même t-shirt que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, celui qui s'arrêtait en haut de ses cuisses. Ses jambes commençaient tout juste à arborer un timide bronzage, témoin de leur journée passée au parc. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés en voyant Harry, puis leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire surpris.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'allais à la cuisine me chercher un –

Mais soudain, toute discussion interne s'envola par la fenêtre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour embrasser Hermione avec passion, l'agrippant fermement par la taille.

¤YAHOU !¤

L'expression jubilante de son parrain lui ramena les pieds sur terre et il se redressa vivement, brisant le contact avec les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû –  
- Tais-toi, Harry.

Hermione lui passa une main autour du cou pour le tirer dans sa chambre, fermant la porte de l'autre main. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, ils se dirigèrent à tâtons vers le lit, où ils finirent par basculer, Harry sur le dos, Hermione sur sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes de plus, elle rompit leur baiser et se redressa pour se placer à califourchon au-dessus d'Harry. Elle entreprit de détacher les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'enlever. Il faisait courir ses mains sur les cuisses douces d'Hermione, remontant lentement vers le rebord de son t-shirt.

¤Les bernard l'ermite sont des crustacés décapodes faisant partie de la super-famille des Paguroidea. Leur nom est tiré du prénom 'Bernard', et du terme 'ermite', faisant référence à leur mode de vie, qui est de changer de carapace régulièrement.¤

Harry fut interrompu dans son exploration du ventre de sa belle par ce discours pour le moins étrange dans sa tête.

¯Mais qu'est-ce que tu radotes ?¯ demanda-t-il, un poil impatient.

¤Je me distrais.¤

¯Tu te distrais ?¯

¤Je me distrais. Pourquoi, tu préférerais que je regarde et que je te conseille ? Je peux, tu sais, tu n'as qu'à demander, mais je pensais que tu préférerais que j'aille me faire voir ailleurs, ce soir…¤

¯Euh… oui oui, continue. Les bernard l'ermite, fascinants…¯ envoya-t-il vaguement avant de replonger vers les lèvres d'Hermione.

¤Je disais donc, les bernard l'ermite sont des animaux marins mais ils peuvent vivre dans un environnement terrestre humide. Ils possèdent en général un abdomen mou dépourvu de carapace, et sont excellents crus, mais encore meilleurs servis en paella avec des raviolis et des bigorneaux…¤

__________________

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry quitta le lit d'une Hermione somnolente. Il enfila rapidement ses boxers, se mis à quatre pattes par terre pour retrouver les vêtements qu'ils avaient jeté ça et là plus tôt et finit par se relever, pantalons, chemise et au moins une de ses deux chaussettes dans les mains. Il retrouverait l'autre demain. Il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue d'Hermione et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Il fit quelques pas dans le corridor de la maison endormie et entra dans sa propre chambre. Comme Sirius l'avait prédit, Ron dormait à poings fermés, ses ronflements continuant à gronder sans interruption. Néanmoins soulagé – il avait eu l'idée terrifiante que Ron allait l'intercepter à son retour, lui demandant où il était passé et pourquoi il était presque nu – Harry traversa la chambre et posa ses vêtements pêle-mêle sur une chaise. Il se glissa alors sous ses couvertures et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.


	9. Épilogue

Merci à Ayame d'avoir corrigé ce dernier chapitre ^^

* * *

**Epilogue**

La matinée suivante passa bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Hermione et lui ne purent même pas attraper un moment en tête-à-tête, tant Molly, Ginny et Ron leur tournaient autour, aidant Hermione à faire ses bagages et discutant de l'été à venir.

- Ron, disait Hermione d'une voix sévère, je veux voir Coq à mon hôtel toutes les deux semaines minimum. Déjà que je passe l'été loin de vous tous, je ne resterai pas sans nouvelles !

Ron acquiesça mollement et Ginny rassura sa meilleure amie : elle attacherait son frère à une chaise, une plume à la main, s'il le fallait. Harry, quant à lui, se promit d'échanger des nouvelles avec Hermione chaque semaine. Non, tous les trois jours ! Aussi vite que pourrait voler Hedwige ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle disparaissait déjà, c'était bien trop tôt.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il aurait volontiers sauté les vacances d'été pour se retrouver tout de suite à la rentrée. À Poudlard, Hermione ne pourrait aller nulle part.

Harry avait l'impression de n'être levé que depuis un quart d'heure quand Remus apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, accompagné des parents d'Hermione.

- Maman, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est déjà onze heures ?  
- Eh oui ! Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard en coin, imaginant bien que le père d'Hermione ne voudrait pas savoir jusqu'à quel point sa fille s'était amusée cette semaine.

- Tes bagages sont prêts, chérie ? demanda sa mère.  
- Vous allez bien rester manger un petit quelque chose avant de partir ? interjecta Molly, fidèle à ses habitudes.  
- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas, déclina madame Granger. Notre avion décolle dans deux heures.

Hermione se leva, accompagnée de ses amis. Elle les embrassa amicalement pendant que ses parents remerciaient Molly. Quand elle arriva face à Harry, elle lui adressa un sourire d'au moins trois tons plus chaleureux qu'aux autres et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il la serra un instant de plus dans ses bras, puis elle se sépara avant que leur accolade ne dépasse les limites de la décence entre amis. Juste avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Molly, cependant, il la sentit glisser une main vers sa taille et déposer quelque chose dans la poche de son jean. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil discret et se tourna vers la mère de Ron.

- Molly, merci infiniment de m'avoir accueillie. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente semaine.  
- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma chérie. Tu reviens quand tu veux !

Molly serra Hermione dans ses bras, puis cette dernière partit avec ses parents, lançant un dernier 'bonnes vacances !' à ses amis. Harry secoua la tête. Il avait vraiment l'impression que ces dernières heures étaient passées à vitesse accélérée.

- On va faire à manger, dit Ginny à Harry. Tu viens ?  
- Je vous rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier avant.

Quand ses deux amis, ainsi que Remus et Molly, eurent disparu, Harry sortit le mot qu'Hermione avait glissé dans sa poche et le déplia. Une seule ligne y était inscrite dans l'écriture soignée d'Hermione :

Dans sept semaines, on reprendra où on a laissé.

Harry sourit, replaçant soigneusement la note dans sa poche.

*Eh bien, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi.*

Harry ne reçut pas de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils.

*Sirius ? Tu es là ?*

C'était étrange. De toute la semaine, Sirius n'avait jamais disparu comme cela.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas entendu son parrain depuis la nuit précédente, quand il racontait quelque chose à propos des crustacés. Il n'avait pas pipé mot de la matinée. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il y aurait eu assez d'occasions de faire de ses commentaires sarcastiques !

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche quand il réalisa qu'il était bel et bien seul dans sa tête. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, son parrain avait définitivement disparu. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers lui, mais ne leva la tête que quand Ron s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda le rouquin en lui tendant un biscuit.  
- Sirius est parti, répondit succinctement Harry.

Un silence pesa quelques secondes, pendant que Ron digérait l'information que son meilleur ami n'entendait plus la voix de son défunt parrain dans sa tête.

- Tu pourras faire ton deuil, alors, dit-il doucement.

Harry serra les poings.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-il parti maintenant, alors que…

Alors que tout allait si bien, voulait-il rajouter. Mais il ne voulait pas que Ron sache, pour Hermione et lui. Pas encore.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais été là, proposa Ron.

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

- Dans ta tête, je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Peut-être que tu ne faisais que l'imaginer, cette semaine, pour ne pas le laisser partir. Peut-être que ton subconscient a pris les devants, pour t'aider.  
- Mon subconscient ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas piskologue.

Harry y réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une idée complètement idiote, qu'il ait imaginé la voix de son parrain. Peut-être essayait-il en même temps de ne pas le perdre et de se donner le courage de faire quelque chose avec Hermione. Mais pourtant… Les conversations avaient eu l'air si réelles , les commentaires si concrets… Avait-il tout imaginé ? …tait-il en train de devenir fou ?

Ron lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se leva.

- Tu viens à la cuisine ? demanda-t-il. Ginny a commencé à faire un gâteau, ça risque d'être drôle.

Harry se leva à la suite de son ami, poussant un soupir. Comme avait dit Ron, maintenant, il devrait faire son deuil. Peut-être même était-ce une bonne chose, que Sirius soit parti. Il aurait été intenable à Poudlard.

En descendant les escaliers, il entendit très doucement :

¤Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, on rentre du boulot…¤

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette mélodie, il l'avait peut-être imaginée.

Mais il préférait penser que non.

* * *

**Note:**

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! *snif* J'espère que vous aimez cette fin. Elle est un peu plus triste que je l'avais prévu, mais c'est une fin appropriée... non ?

Bon, j'ai fait la fic au complet sans quêter des reviews, maintenant qu'elle est terminée, je peux vous en demander ? Notamment des personnes que je sais qui lisent mais ne m'ont pas encore laissé de commentaire ;) Ça me ferait plaisir.

PS : Vous avez relevé la référence à How to Deal with Death ? ;)


End file.
